1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a display for a vehicle arranged in such a manner that driving information of a display disposed in any portion other than the dash board is displayed in the instrument panel portion of a dash board with an aid of a reflector.
2. Prior Art
There is a known display for a vehicle arranged in such a manner that displays for indicating a variety of information needed to drive a vehicle such as the engine speed, water temperature and the like are disposed in any portion other than the dash board of a vehicle so that this information projected to a reflecting member disposed in the instrument panel portion of the dash board can be recognized at the driver's seat.
The above-described display can be exemplified by a structure arranged in such a manner that a display accommodating portion is formed within a column cover surrounding a steering shaft positioned between a windshield glass and a driver's seat so that displays are accommodated in the space formed by the column cover and the display accommodating portion, the thus-formed space being positioned relatively adjacent to the windshield glass. Furthermore, a reflecting member whose reflecting surface is faced to the driver's seat is disposed on the dash board. As a result of the presence of this reflecting member, the contents of display of the above-described displays can be recognized at the driver's seat due to the reflection.
Therefore, the meter hoods needed conventionally can be omitted from the layout of the dash board and a significantly large space can be secured in the dash board since only this reflecting member is present in the area on the dash board.
However, a display of the type described above arises the following problem: when outer light made incident through the windshield glass directly reaches the display, the segment other than the light emitting segment can be made brighter even if this display comprises a display element of a light emitting type, causing the difference between the luminance of the segment other than the light emitting segment and that of the light emitting segment to be substantially erased. As a result, a so-called "Washout" phenomenon in which the contrast of the image of display can be reduced occurs, causing the visibility to be excessively deteriorated.